


You're the Finest Thing that I've Done

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crushes, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Confessions, Love Hotel, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Pining, Sorry not sorry I always tag them as such, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: The hurricane I'll never outrunI could wait around for the dust to stillBut I don't believe that it ever willHurricane, The Hush Sound--Rantaro witnesses Shuichi's fantasy





	You're the Finest Thing that I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi doesn't have A DARN LOVE HOTEL SCENE SO I WROTE ON, DANG IT 
> 
> Spoilers, by the way, nothing about deaths but with the killing game and talents

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this. _

After winning several games and kicking Kaito’s ass in all of them, Rantaro ended up purchasing the key to the Love Suite. Hearing Monokuma’s explanations was a broken record. They’ve been here before, in the previous game, and was not a fan.

It was random, they were not able to decide what fantasy they will fall in. They will be nothing but a substitute for the individual and they won’t talk about how much they love  _ Rantaro,  _ just their ideal partner. However, they’ve been cases where the dream partner is someone in the school,  _ if they say you’re talent, then it’s you for sure. _

With the killing game now some sort of dating show, this was the only way to have a chance of leaving. Hearing Monokuma’s laughter and the kubs toying around in the back annoyed them even more. Why would they do this to themselves? Just to get out? It’s not like they’ll die like last game.  _ Maybe some will die on the inside since they’re in a dating show.  _ They know that this will end badly, they might get Himiko and feel uncomfortable because of their sibling relationship. Being in Tenko’s is a scary thought too, then they wouldn’t  _ dare  _ touch Tsumugi’s. They know enough about her.

Being in the room itself was a headache. Everything was way too bright, at least the bed was soft.

And with that, everything went into the new reality. For a split second, the Survivor passed out and fell back on the back. 

Rantaro blinked, they were still the bed— no, they were on the floor, and beautiful grey-amber eyes were staring down at them.

“Amami-kun?! Amami-kun?!”

Everything was still very blurry…

“E-Eah?! Ah! I’m sorry?” It was Shuichi,  _ his  _ fantasy. This...they do not mind having Shuichi.

“What’s going on…?”

What is his fantasy? Is it something that is secretly dirty? Heartfelt? They were way too curious.

Then with Shuichi looming over them and looking like they’re being pinned down, Rantaro couldn’t help but blush slightly.

“Oh! I’m sorry…” The Detective scooted away and stood back up. Rantaro sat up, but still sitting down for the time being.

“What...happened?” They repeated.

“You passed out. We had a tiring day...but you fell on the floor”

“Ah...I’ll try my best not to do that again…”

What is his fantasy? How in the world can they keep going without breaking character? They rubbed the top of their head in thought.

“S-Saihara-san, are you okay?” 

“Hm? Yeah...I’m just afraid that this case won’t go well, you know? This is the first time I’m doing this without my mentor. I would like to thank you again for joining me and being...sort of my emotional support”

“It’s not a problem” Rantaro sat up and brushed off their clothing. So it looks like they are his partner for an important detective case. Whatever this situation was, it made him  _ really  _ nervous, Shuichi was growing rather fidgety and refused to look at Rantaro in the eye.

“You’re doing great, you should never underestimate your skills, Saihara-san”

“Please, Saihara-kun is fine. No need to be all formal...but…” he sat down on the bed, one elbow on his knee and hand holding his cheek, “Why did they pick me for this? The case about the death of a model? I know it’s a murder, it’s clear, and the culprit is...well I have some ideas but I’m not sure who”

Rantaro sat down next to him.

“I’m only  _ that _ far in...why me?! I shouldn’t be the first person they picked for this situation! I’m  _ still  _ an apprentice, then my mentor wanted me to do this alone! I just...I feel like I’m going to let everyone down”

“I don’t believe that” Rantaro gently placed their hand on his shoulder, giving it the lightest squeeze. “You’ve grown so much as a detective, watching you improve from the sidelines in a blessing”

The sidelines, was that the best way to say it? What if they were in the same agency as him? Or this is the first time they are witnessing his work?

“You’re always so nice to me, Amami-kun. There’s no need for you to do all of that”

“Allow me, please…”

Shuichi glanced at them for a moment, then looked away with a small sigh.

“Can I tell you something while we are here? Promise to keep it between us?”

“Of course” Rantaro wouldn’t dare to say anything about this, whether it was a fantasy or not. 

“I know after this we won’t be able to spend as much time together anymore. I need to respect your space, despite my feelings”

“Your...feelings?”

“I really like you, Amami-Kun. I think it’s safe to say I  _ love  _ you”

Their heart skipped a beat. Sure, he wasn’t talking about them, but the feelings they’ve felt proved otherwise.

“Ever since high school, when you were tilted  **Super High School Level Adventurer** and also the SHSL Big Brother. You’re always so caring and nurturing, not to mean a joy to be around. I can see why others fell for you...why  _ they  _ fell for you”

Oh…

Oh no…

Their green eyes grew wide with the two words repeating in their head. He said  _ SHSL Adventurer,  _ that could mean one thing.

Shuichi’s ideal partner was Rantaro Amami…

No wait...there’s more to that. There’s something in between them. There’s someone that cannot finish the...mutual pining. 

“Saihara-kun, I’m so glad that you told me. I...really like you too. Then maybe we can—“

“No!”

Shuichi slapped their hand away. Rantaro was taken back by how  _ angry  _ he acted from the response. What were they doing wrong?!

“I can’t! I’m not right for you! Okay?! It will never happen no matter what!” He shook his head while thick tears fell down his cheeks, “I know you’re just trying to be nice...but we both know you wouldn’t go and cheat on your fiancé like that…”

That was the barrier.

Rantaro didn’t realise how much they fucked up saying they liked him too. They…were telling the truth.

Rantaro can’t tell the truth, they have to play the role…even if the role was...well, them!

“Saihara-kun…” that’s really all they had left to say.

“Don’t be upset, I should’ve done something and told you earlier…maybe I would’ve had a chance. No...let me not think that. You’re happy with them and if you’re happy, then I’m happy. Sorry for getting…” he sniffed then coughed, “hard booger, that hurt...anyway...I wouldn’t want to ruin what you have”

“...what about you? At the end of the day...you mean a lot to me and I don’t want you to be miserable”

“I’m not miserable, just a little upset? But it’s not your fault…” he rubbed his puffy eyes a little, “But it’s okay, I’ll be there in your wedding as best man and rooting for your wonderful marriage. Then...I’ll make sure I won’t be in the way, I’ll make sure my feelings won’t be a hassle for you. If that means I...can no longer be your friend, no longer have you work with me on cases...then so be it”

This is the worst thing they’ve faced since being here. Why was Shuichi’s fantasy so...unrequited? Rantaro was his idea, but they are not with anyone nor expressed implications that they are!

“Don’t do that. You’re my best friend no matter what. I would want you there through it all...besides, the kids would need an awesome Uncle like you”

Not the best idea to say something like that. They’re ready to have any consequences with that. 

“...I love you so much” his voice cracked every other word with more tears falling, “And all I want is the best for you...best of luck with your future family, Rantaro”

“Best to luck with your title as a Detective, Shuichi”

——

Waving up the next day was the worst. There was a feeling of dread and guilt in their gut as if what happened last night was true.

Shuichi’s fantasy was having his love, whether it’s them or someone else, be happy regardless of the situation. He sees himself as the second choice when it comes to romance and doesn’t believe he’s good enough for anyone.

Despite their feelings, they sat next to Shuichi at breakfast.

“Oh?” He blinked a couple of times, “Amami-kun? You-know-Who will be upset that you’re sitting with me and try to push you off”

“I’ll push them back” Rantaro knew who he was talking about, “I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. Not...anything with this silly dating game, just relax and maybe watch a movie?”

Rantaro adored the dark blush appearing on his cheeks.

“...Sure, I don’t have anything to do. Kaede is going to be busy with  _ her _ ...I’m sure they’ll get together in no time” he chuckled lightly.

“Alright, we can then hang out for the rest of the day”

“I look forward to it!”

“As do I”

**Author's Note:**

> Minus the Amasai stuff, I have a feeling Shuichi's fantasy is that he will never be happy /with/ his partner but happy with his partner/crush being happy, even if that means he is out of the picture. Shuichi really cares about the people in the canon timeline, sooooo I wanted to put that in!!
> 
> Also, it's slightly similar to Kirumi's love hotel scene? Oops? But fun fact, they mentioned that when Shuichi's goes in the love hotel scenes, he is merely a substitute for their ideal partner. So yea, they say his name, but it's not really /him/, he is there as the substitute  
> BUT?????????? KIRUMI TOJO???????????? SPECIFICALLY SAID IN HER LOVE HOTEL SCENE "ULTIMATE DETECTIVE"   
> Food for thought


End file.
